Animus bestia
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: Ooo, I've longed to publish this fic..during the whole Easter break. Yami and his friends are camping in the forest outside Tokyo City, when he finds a small, cute but strange creature.This's a Shaman King crossing. Pairing: YYxY mostly BxR MxM KxJ
1. Chapter 1

Okay

Here's one of the fics I got the ideas to during Easter break

I hope you'll like it

It'll become a small Shaman King crossing later,

Not in this chapter, but characters from it'll appear in da next or the third chapter

**_Disclaimer: _I do not owe YuGiOh! or Shaman King or any other animes or mangos as of yet **

**Chapter 1 A strange little creature**

'Running. I must keep running. If I don't they'll find me, I don't want to go back there... I know they've sent hunters after me. I can't afford to rest. Just a little longer...'

"Bakura! Watch where you're throwing that knife!" a male teenager with crimson eyes and tricolored hair yelled at another white-haired teenager. Bakura smirked, his dark brown eyes glinting.

"Sorry Yami, couldn't help it" Bakura replied, just as three of their friends came back. Ryou, looked like Bakura, except that his features were softer and his eyes chocolate brown. Malik and Marik were two Egyptians, with tan and platinum blonde hair. Their eyes were violet. The only differences between them, except personalities, were that Marik's hair was more spikier and stood up, and his eyes had no pupils.

"What happened here?" Ryou asked as he went over to his friend and boyfriend.

"Your boyfriend 'accidentally' threw a knife at me" Yami said. Ryou glared at Bakura, who slid an arm around his waist.

"Bakura, you promised!" Ryou scolded.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I didn't mean to-" Bakura said, before Ryou silenced him.

"Whatever...Give me the knife and the other knives and/or daggers you brought" Ryou said sternly.

"B-but... all of them? You want to take all of my precious, shiny sharp-"

"YES!" Ryou said. Bakura pouted and gave Ryou five knives including the one he threw at Yami. "Sorry 'Kura, but you agreed not to bring them during this camping the first place"

It was the first week of summer break and they were in the forest outside Tokyo City. They had planned this camping a long time and this morning they had left their homes in Domino, to come here. Yami's grandfather had driven them there, then he had went back home. They had tried to get their other friends with them, but they had other plans. Jou and Kaiba were going to Kaiba's summer home, for the weekend, but they'd said that they'd come to them afterwards. Anzu would come to them as soon as she could as well, Honda was working and couldn't come.

"So what's for dinner?" Bakura asked, as soon as he'd stopped mourning his knives that were taken away from him.

"Well, I thought we'd have some hamburgers today" Ryou said, looking at everyone. "I did bring veggie burgers as well" he said to Malik and Marik.

"I'll go get some water" Yami said. "Bakura, you and Marik can go find some wood to the fire" They left, and Ryou and Malik stayed to prepare the food.

"Bakura can be such a pain in the ass some times" Yami muttered to himself as he filled the bucket with water from a small river. "Sometimes I wonder why Ryou likes him so much" He started to head back to the camp, unaware of a pair of eyes following him.

"Where are the other two?" he asked as he came back. Ryou looked up.

"Probably still finding wood, or scaring some poor animal" Ryou sighed. Yami shook his head. They were no doubt scaring some poor, innocent creature. Oh well, he didn't know where they were so he couldn't stop them. When they finally came back, Yami glared suspiciously at them, while Ryou took the wood from them. Ryou began to grill the hamburgers, while the others did something else. Marik and Bakura duelled, with Malik watching and Yami just relaxed. He listened to the birds and the wind in the trees. It was a long time ago he had felt this peaceful. Or that was 'til...Ryou hit Bakura in the head.

"Bakura! Couldn't you wait until I was finished?" he asked, glaring at him accusingly. Bakura rubbed the soar spot on his head.

"What?! What did I do?" he asked. Yami sighed tired.

"I had ten burgers, now it's only nine!" Ryou said.

"I didn't take any, I've been here all the time. I haven't even been near them" Bakura said.

"Then who could've taken it? Malik and Marik don't eat meat, and Yami doesn't take things, just like that" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, a bird? An animal?" Bakura said. A small rustle in a bush caught their attention. Yami who was closest, stood up, and went over to it, being as silent as he could. The others went over as well. Behind it was the most adorable creature they'd ever seen. It was white, with hints of silver fur. It looked like a bunny, but its body was like a fox's with long legs and a fluffy, long tail. It had a small black nose, and long ears. It's eyes were amethyst, with a hint of silver. "That's your little hamburger thief!" Bakura said to Ryou. The small creature jumped, and cowered, shaking in fear. Yami gazed at it softly.

Ryou elbowed Bakura hard in the ribs.

"You scared it" he said. Yami went closer to it, and kneeled beside it.

"We're not going to hurt you, little one" he soothed softly. The small creature peeked up at him, as if judging him carefully. When it had made an opinion about him, it carefully went over to him, it sniffed his hand, and made a cute noise and allowed Yami take it up in his arms. It began to nuzzle him affectionately. Yami smiled and went to were he sat at the fire before, and sat down with his new little friend. The others came and sat down, Ryou finished the food and they began to eat. Yami gave the small creature small pieces of food as well. It happily ate of it, as it ate it licked Yami's fingertips. Yami sniggered and began to pet it. It closed its eyes in pleasure.

"By the way, what is it?" Ryou asked, pointing at it. Yami shrugged.

"No idea, never seen anything like it before" the creature looked up at him, before standing up at it's hind legs and licking his chin. "but I don't care, I'll keep it" he could've bet that it smiled at him. When they were finished, they put out the fire, and went to their tents. Bakura and Ryou shared one, as did Malik and Marik. Yami went to his own. He changed clothes and laid down in his sleeping bag. The small creature sat and watched him, as if unsure where it should be. Yami smiled, and laid a hand on the pillow beside him.

"Come here, little one" It came over and lay down beside him, nuzzling him. Yami smiled, and let sleep come over him.

The next day Yami woke up before dawn, at the feeling on something or someone's body close to his. He opened his eyes, only to stare disbelieving, before closing them again. When he opened them again, he saw the small creature. He blinked confused, he could've bet that he'd seen a human right where it laid but he shrugged it off. It was probably just a dream...

TBC

Well, that's da first chapter

I hope you liked it

Anyone that can guess what's gonna happen next?

Or who the creature really is? (this should be the easiest question -)

Plz read, review and comment


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA!

I'm back (finally)

I never had time to write during the weekend, so I'm currently writing this at school. I only hope that I'll finish this chapter before I have to go ;-;

Anyway, I'm happy to see that you liked this idea

Thank you everyone for the reviews

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not owe YuGiOh! or Shaman King or any other animes or mangos as of yet**

**Chapter 2 What in Ra's name….?!**

Yami sat at the fire as the others continued sleeping. The small animal lay in his lap, purring as he stroked it. The sun had begun to rise, but it was still kinda dark.

'I'm sure I saw a human in there with me, but there's no chance that they could've left when I closed my eyes. I didn't hear any rustle or anything. Could it just have been an illusion? I don't know what to think anymore…' he thought as he stroked the creature.

After the sun had reached its stage in the sky, the first sounds of the others came.

The small creature looked up, in the direction of the tents. Yami thought he sensed fear coming from it, but that was impossible…right? Ryou was the first one to come out. The small creature relaxed again, and laid its head back in Yami's lap. Ryou blinked surprised as he saw Yami.

"You're already up?" he asked him. Yami nodded.

"Yeah, strange, isn't it?" he replied, giving Ryou a small smile. Ryou nodded and sat down beside him.

"Yes, it is. You use to be the one to go up as the last. I must say I'm a little taken a back by this"

"Yeas, Ryou's right. You're not a morning person, Pharaoh" Malik said as he and Marik came out as well. Yami growled slightly at the nickname. They had given it to him a long time ago. Why? He actually didn't know. The small creature perked its ears up at the word 'Pharaoh'.

"Well, that's 'cuz I don't like mornings" Yami replied. They only shrugged, not believing him for a second. Then Bakura came out, wanting breakfast, and that fast. Ryou sighed and started cooking.

Later 

About 12 pm they were walking around in the forest. They found a spring and desided to take a swim. The animal had strangely enough never left Yami's side, during the whole time, it was acting as he was its protector. He found himself smiling many times. He didn't know why he felt like this around this strange little creature, but he didn't care. He was just happy that he had found the little one. As Yami jumped into the water. It sat on the ground, unsure if it could follow him.

"C'mon little one, its not dangerous. You can do it" he encouraged it. It looked at him with those big amethyst eyes. It dipped a paw in the water, the water soaking it instantly. It glared accusingly at the water, but jumped into it never the less. It swam over to Yami. Yami laughed. The creature gave him a questioning glare.

"By the way Yami, what are you going to call it?" Ryou asked, swimming up beside him. Yami blinked, he hadn't thought about that yet. He turned his gaze at it.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it's a male or female" he replied. Ryou nodded.

"Well, how about asking it? If you suggest a name, then I'm sure it'll answer you in some sort of way. It seems highly intelligent" Yami nodded as his thoughts were on a suiting name for his little friend.

"How about Crystal?" the creature seemed to glare at him. He shrugged, apparently not.

"Diamond?" It bit him slightly. After like 20 other suggestions and disapprovals…

"I've got it! How about Hikari?" the creature looked like it was considering it, then it nodded, and then it began licking where it had bit him, as if to apologize. Yami laughed a little, saying 'It's okay' over and over again.

"So you've named the little thing yet, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, as they dried themselves of with some towels.

"As a matter of fact I have, thief. I've decided to call it Hikari" Bakura nodded and started to put some of his clothes on.

"The contrast of your name then? Well, I must say that it suits it" he said, his voice muffled, as he took on his t-shirt.

As they walked back to the camp, Hikari's ears perked up and it froze in its walking. This caused Yami and the others to stop, wondering what's wrong. Suddenly Hikari jumped into Yami's arms, trying to get under his tank top.

"What in Ra's name is wrong with it?!" Bakura asked.

"I don't know, but it's frightened, and that very much" Yami replied, wincing as Hikari's claws dug into his skin. Hikari withdrew the claws, but was still panicking. Suddenly voices could be heard.

"Anna, are you sure its this way?"

"Yes! Don't you dare question me, Yoh. I know its here somewhere. I can still feel it you know. This is s good chance to boost your furioku" a female voice snapped. Then a boy and a girl emerged from some bushes.

The boy was dressed in green pants, white shirt and had headphones around his neck. His hair was brown and he had a peaceful, friendly look. He was about 5'3" , and just a little shorter then Yami.

The girl was dressed in a black dress, a bandana and had some beads in her hand. But what really caught everyone's attention was the katana (a Japanese sword) the boy had in his hands.

The boy, Yoh, blinked at them, then he smiled. The girl, Anna, just gave them a look that said it all, 'I-am-not-to-piss-off-if-you-want-to-live'. Then she saw Hikari.

"There it is, Yoh! That's it!"" she exclaimed.

"Is that what we've been looking for the entire night? It doesn't seem strong to me"

"Of course it doesn't" Anna said. Hikari whimpered in Yami's arms.

/Don't let them take me/ a soft, scared voice said in Yami's head. Yami blinked surprised. He looked down at Hikari.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Yami asked, tightening his hold around Hikari. Anna looked at him her eyes still cold. 'Wow, a female Kaiba…Never thought I'd see that' he thought amused.

"Yes, actually. You could give us that Spirit beast. It's not of any use for you anyway" Anna said. This time it was Yami who glared; he's giving her a very, very venomous glare.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Hikari is mine, it came to me on it's own free will, and if it wants to go, then it's free to do so" Yami replied, holding Hikari even closer to him.

"What?! You can't mean that? A Spirit beast is of no use to a normal human" Anna snapped.

"I'm sorry, for this" Yoh said. "Of course we can't force it. I'm Yoh Asakura, and this is my fiancé Anna Kyoyama" Yoh said.

"I'm Yami Mouto, this is my friends Ryou Bakura, Bakura **Touzoku, Malik Ishtar and Marik Ishtal" Yami said, then looking down at Hikari. "And this is Hikari" Yoh smiled. **

**"May I?" he asked. Yami nodded. Yoh began to pet Hikari, who relaxed a bit. "It's very soft" Yoh said, Yami nodded. Then a soft growl could be heard. Hikari's eyes opened instantly, big as plates. Two men, and some big strange dogs, came out from nowhere. **

**"Damn" Anna cursed. "Yoh, it's some kind of puppets!" she said as the men ran towards him, Yami and Hikari. Hikari jumped down from Yami's arms, and ran towards a tree. The man and dogs followed it. **

**"What? Hikari!" Yami yelled, as he began to run after. Yoh was right behind him. The men had hunted Hikari into a dead end, and were approaching it, together with the dogs. Hikari whimpered. "Why are they doing this?!" Yoh looked at him.**

**"Apparently, someone wants that creature for themselves. Spirit beasts are extinct, and very rare to see. It has a powerful spirit energy as well, that's one of the reasons why they're all dead" Yoh explained. Yami tried to take all this information, as he ran for all he was worth. He had to get to Hikari before it was too late. The stopped abruptly as they arrived where Hikari was. Yami looked horrified as he saw the men and dogs close. The men was grey, and had stitches everywhere. The dogs looked the same, except that a few bones could be seen on them as well. **

**"What in hell is that?" Yami asked, horrified. Yoh didn't show any emotions.**

**"That's puppets. They're like zombies, except that someone is controlling them. They should be rather easy to beat, don't you think, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked. Yami was confused. Who was he talking with? Then his eyes widened, as a ghost appeared beside Yoh. **

**"_Yes, puppets way be dead, and don't feel any pain, but they can't win against a katana, Lord Yoh" _**the ghost called Amidamaru replied.

"Yami, try to take Hikari, as we take care of those puppets" Yoh said. Yami nodded, still confused about all of this. "Amidamaru, integrate with Harusame!" Yoh said, as Amidamaru fused with the katana. The puppets turned towards him, and then Yoh attacked. Meanwhile Yami sneaked behind them, towards Hikari. There was only one problem, one of those dog puppets, was still there. Hikari saw Yami come closer, and decided to help him a bit. Hikari began to sneak over to Yami as well, as silent as he could. As Yami was about to pick Hikari up, the dog turned around and growled, ready to attack. As it jumped, and was about to bite him, a black flash came, and the dog began to howl. All that was left of it was some ashes, which were blown away by the wind Yami sat there shocked.

" What was that?" Yoh asked. Yami looked over to him, to see that Yoh was already finished with the other puppets.

"I-I don't know…" Yami replied truthfully. They went back to the others, who had gone to the camp.

"Pharaoh, what happened?" Malik asked. Yami looked at him, his eyes dull of emotion. Malik took a step back; feeling kinda scared of his friend.

"Yami are you alright?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know…" Yami said, so quiet it was lose to a whisper. Hikari whimpered in his arms.

"I can't believe you, Yoh Asakura!" Anna yelled at the other boy. Yoh just scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Why did you do that in front of him?!"

"Well, it's not like I had any other choice, besides he's a good soul"

"Well, you're still gonna be punished. Five hours of running around the camp. Yoh gave Yami a look that said 'Save me'. Yami just shrugged.

"You should treat Yoh better then that. He saved Hikari's life" Yami said. Anna glared angrily at him.

"This is no of your business. What I make Yoh do is what's best for him" she snapped at him.

"Ehm, guys shouldn't we get something to eat and go to bed? It's starting to get late" Ryou asked, sensing that a fight was about to take place.

"Yeah, Ryou's right" Bakura said. "You're welcome to stay with us for the night"

"Thank you" Yoh said.

Late that evening, as the darkness began to take over the light of the day, they all sat around the fire. Then Hikari jumped down from Yami's knee, and ran into the forest in a hurry.

"Hikari!" he yelled, catching everyone's attention. They ran after Hikari, but they wasn't sure where it had run. "Where is it?" Anna and Yoh looked at each other.

"Amidamaru! Can you see Hikari from up there?" Yoh asked.

"_I'm sorry, Lord Yoh. The only thing I can see is trees and vegetation. Wait a second…There's some strange light a few metres away from you" _Amidamaru replied, pointing in the direction. They ran 'til they saw the light through some bushes, and stopped in mid step. In the middle of a small spring was a stone, and above it Hikari sat, glowing in an intense silver light. The light grew stronger, and they had to shield their eyes. As the light died, they opened their eyes, and they widened in shock. Where Hikari had sat a few seconds earlier, sat now a small look a like to Yami. The boy, had the same tri colored hair; his skin was pale, almost as white as snow; he wore white and silver clothes, a white tank top, with some silver wings on it, white leather pants, no shoes, a silver chocker with an anch, some silver bracelets, and other jewellery on his upper arms (A/N think those Yami has as Pharaoh, in gold). He had a cherubic, almost feminine face and his body was like a girl, small and slightly curved. He opened big, amethyst eyes, full of innocence. Long eye lashes framing his eyes, giving him an even more feminine look. Yami never noticed himself drooling at the sight.

"I know you're there" he said softly. He walked down in the water, and walked up on land, and over to them. "Hello, I'm Yugi Shinzui. It's good to finally be able to talk to you" he said smiling sweetly.

TBC

Well, that's it for today

I hope it wasn't to bad.

I wrote it during one of my lessons so

I had to finish it before I went to lunch.

Congratulaions to Cactus Bob, dragonlady222 and yugixyamiyaoilover! You guessed right (gives you all Yugi as spirit beast plushies)

BTW If you want to see a pic I drew of Yugi as Spirit beast, just tell me and I'll try and send it to you ASAP

Plz read and review


	3. Small Note!

_**Small note!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Hi!

For you who've asked for my pics of Yugi as a Spirit beast, I've tried to get your e-mails, but the computer won't work with me. So send me it as a 'review' or go to my site on DeviantArt:

http://yugispiritbeast dot deviantart dot com/

Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

I'm back again with chapter 3 \/

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews

They make me very happy

I forgot a very small detail about Yugi before. He has a half moon in his forehead, colored silver, in both his forms. In the middle there's a small circle, or dot, also colored silver. I had completely forgotten about it, 'til I was going to scan the pictures of Yugi to the computer, but now you know ;

Oh, well, better let the chapter start

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not owe YuGiOh! or Shaman King or any other animes or mangas as of yet**

**Chapter 3 Yugi's past and only hope**

"Hello, I'm Yugi Shinzui. It's good to finally be able to talk to you" he said smiling sweetly.

Yami stared wide-eyed at the boy before him and the others. He just couldn't believe it. One second Hikari had been on that rock, then that bright light, and the next second this boy was there instead of Hikari. Even Bakura, Marik and Anna looked completely shocked.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Yugi asked. Yoh was the first one to say anything, on second thought he hadn't looked hocked at all.

"What just happened? What are you?" he asked Yugi. Yugi smiled sadly, the smile was almost sorrowful. "I'm sorry" Yugi shook his head.

"It's alright. You have the very right to ask me those questions, Yoh Asakura" he replied. "But I'd rather explain this at the camp, and when the others' come out of their shock" Yugi said with a slight giggle. Yoh looked at the others and nodded. Yugi walked over to Yami and looked at him very curiously. Yami stared back at his look a like. The silver half moon was almost hidden under his blonde bang that hangs down in his face. Yami swallowed hard, and he felt heat come to his face. Yugi drew back and walked over to Yoh.

"Should we go back to the camp now?" Yoh asked, as the others were back to normal. Yugi nodded, and began to walk. The others didn't know what else to do then follow him, it was after all their camp. Yami was right behind Yugi and Yoh. He watched every move Yugi made, his movements elegant, he didn't make any sound as he walked. He looked around, listening and looking for any danger.

Back at the camp, they sat down around the fire. Yugi sat on the ground, as did Yoh. The others looked at Yugi, their eyes said everything Yugi wanted to know. They wanted to know the truth about him, why he was like he was and what he was….with other things….

"Well, as I told you before I'm Yugi Shinzui. I think I'm 17 years old, but I'm not sure. I'm here from Japan. As for what I am…I guess you could call me cursed…" he started.

"WHAT?!" Amidamaru and Yoh yelled at the same time. Yugi smiled sadly again.

"Yeah, I've been like this every since I was born. It's hard for me to know what I really am sometimes" Yugi said with a sad laugh.

"Who did this to you?" Yami asked, so silent it was close to a whisper. Yugi heard it though.

"My mother…" he admitted, pain obvious in his voice. Everybody gasped, save for Anna, Bakura and Marik.

"Why? I mean you're her child" Ryou asked horrified.

"I know… My father died before I was born, or so I've heard…My mother married a man named Rau. He already had a daughter named Fei"

"Rau?" Bakura asked, before he burst into a fit of laugher.

"Did you just say Rau? Where've I heard that name before?" Anna asked.

"Probably from your friends. He's from a very powerful Shaman family, and a very cruel Shaman. My mother wanted more power, so she married him. As soon as I was born, she did this to me. I'm not a Shaman and she couldn't stand the thought of me being her child. She told my Grandpa that I died during labour, and had me as a pet" Yugi spat the last part out. "During nights she made me do all kinds of slave duties, as well as Rau and his family. I'm lucky I've survived this long"

"You've lost me. Didn't she make you into that animal?" Malik asked.

"Yes, when I was younger I couldn't change back at all. My power, or energy, was too weak. As I grew older I was able to become human when the darkness of the night came. I ran away some days ago, those puppets were after me. My mother probably sent them as soon as she discovered that I was gone. She'll probably send more of those or other Shamans after me"

"Shamans?" Malik asked. "You've said that word a couple of times now, but what is it?" Yugi looked at him stunned, then he looked at Yoh.

"They don't know what a Shaman is. Should we tell them, Yoh? Or would that put them in further danger?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think they'll be in more danger, then they already are. We can tell them" he said, looking at Anna.

"Whatever, just do as you please, but don't come to me later and ask for help" she said.

"Okay a shaman is a person who combines this world with the other. We can fuse with ghosts or fuse them with an object" Yoh explained.

"'We'?" Yami asked. Yoh nodded.

"Yes. I'm a Shaman. Amidamaru here is my ghost partner. Anna is an Itako, she can summon spirits from everywhere, even from the other side" Yoh explained.

"I see. So what did you do before when that dog was about to bite us?" Yami asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything" Yoh admitted. Yami blinked confused, and kinda freaked out.

"Then who did? Where did that black light come from?" he asked. He looked at Yugi, who shook his head.

"It was the great Dark God himself" Yugi stated. Everybody stared at him.

"'The great Dark God'?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry. I' m talking about the Great Pharaoh of Khemet. The only one that can all kinds of magic, the only one to control Shadow magic, and summon the almighty gods. And the only one that can save me" Yugi said lovingly. Yami felt a bit of pain in his chest. Was this jealousy? He couldn't have fallen for this boy, or could he?

"Why can only he save you?" Ryou asked curiously.

"'Cuz he's my soul mate…" Yugi said. "I was on my way to find a ship or a jet that was going to Egypt, when I ran into you"

"Egypt was called Khemet before, when the Pharaohs ruled, but there hasn't been any Pharaohs in Egypt for thousands of years" Anna stated.

"I am well aware of that" Yugi said, smiling. "I just have to find his tomb, and find him, the rest should fix itself. My Pharaoh's spirit should still be there" Yugi said, again lovingly. Yami felt that pain in his heart again.

'Dear lord, I've fallen in love with him' Yami thought.

"How are you gonna find the tomb? I don't think that you find it, even if you're partly a Spirit beast" Anna said.

"Oh, that's easy. All I have to do is to get there, then Shadi will take me there"

"Shadi?" Yoh asked.

"He's the protector of the Pharaoh's tomb and the god himself" Yugi explained.

"I see. So all we have to do is to get you to Egypt and find that Pharaoh's tomb" Yami said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"No! I can't let you get into this much of danger. This is my problem, I won't let you take that risk, I just won't" Yugi protested.

"Listen, I don't care about the risk or danger, you need our help" Yami said sternly. Yugi's smile finally showed happiness instead of sorrow and sadness.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. You don't know how much this means to me" he said, a silver tear falling to the ground, hitting a leaf. The leaf suddenly made a noise and was engulfed in a white light.

"Oh dear…" was Ryou's reaction. Yugi sighed.

"This is nothing. That intense light I emit when I change is furioku. It's the energy Shaman's use to fuse the ghost with himself or herself or an item. If a Shaman is within that light I can give them plenty of more furioku, this is one of the reasons Hanako made me into a Spirit beast, instead of some other animal or killed me…" Yugi gave a small, startled 'eep' as Yami put his arms around him. Yugi's face turned as red as a chilli fruit.

"I won't let anything happen to you, little one. I promise I won't…"

"Do you really need to go to his tomb? I can summon his spirit you know" Anna said. Yugi shook his head.

"You can't…He's too powerful for mortals to summon. He is a god after all. By the way if he was able to summon, don't you think that Hanako, Rau and his family would have done it already and done something to him?" Yugi asked, with an eyebrow raised.

" I guess" Anna replied.

"We should try and get some sleep. It's morning soon and I won't be in this form for long" Yugi said. The others nodded. They went to their tents and said 'good-night'. Yugi looked for a comfy place to sleep at the fire. Yami looked at him.

"Why don't you sleep with me in my tent? It's enough place for us" he said. Yugi blushed, but nodded never the less. He liked Yami, he couldn't deny it. "My friends should come tomorrow. One of them should be able to take us to Egypt" Yugi's face lit up and he smiled cutely.

TBC

Okay I'll end it here

Plz read and review


	5. Chapter 4

Hi w

Finally back

There's been some trouble with showing your e-mail addresses, so I haven't been able to send the pictures to you, but I have added them on DeviantArt, so I hope you've looked at them. If not the link is on my profile

Thank you everyone for the reviews.

I'll just stop talking and start with the fourth chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not owe YuGiOh or Shaman King; I'm just a girl who likes to write fanfics just like other fans out there

Chapter 4 

The next morning Yami woke up around noon (A/N exactly like I use to do during breaks, especially during summer ;). He turned to lie on his side, and was greeted by the sight of Yugi lying beside his head. He smiled softly, and buried his face in Yugi's soft fur carefully, as he didn't want the little one to wake up. Yugi made a soft 'kyuu' and moved a little closer to Yami in his sleep.

'How in the world am I supposed to help him? I'm not even sure that Seto'll agree to help us, or him… I don't even know if this 'Pharaoh' will be able to help him, if we find him that is…Another thing I'm confused about is my sudden feelings to Yugi. I know he's not supposed o be with me, but still I have a strange feeling that we're connected someway…Argh, this is so damn confusing' Yami thought.

/Yami are you okay?/ a voice said inside his head. Yami's eye opened to meet Yugi's concerned ones. He blinked.

"Who was that? Was that you, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Kyuu" /Yes/ he replied. /I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before, but I can talk telepathically to anyone that I chose/

"And you chose me? Why?" Yugi looked down at the tents 'floor', and Yami could've sworn that he saw Yugi's fur turn a little pink.

/Well, you're so nice and caring…besides I felt right away that I could trust you. You didn't give me to Yoh and Anna when Anna said that you should, when you didn't know them…That shows me that you really cared about me, even if you didn't know what I was or who I was. It also shows me that you've a strong and noble heart…/ Yugi explained. During this Yami's eyes softened and as Yugi stopped talking he pulled Yugi into his arms, startling him.

"I promise you, aibou. I'll do everything in my power to help you…even if I have to die trying" Yami stated.

/Don't you dare die!/ Yugi yelled at him, causing him to wince slightly, and put a hand on his forehead. /I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone to die, because of me. I appreciate that you want to help me, but don't you dare dying/ Yami nodded.

"I promise, aibou" he replied. "Well, we'd better get up and see if anyone else is awake" Yugi nodded, agreeing with him.

/Yes, the other friends of yours might have arrived as well/ Yugi said, cheerful. Yami smiled at him. They sat up and went outside as soon as Yami had changed clothes, and Yugi almost getting a nose bleed.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Yami asked. Yugi looked around, sniffing the air and listening to sounds.

/They're coming back…they've probably just been walking around/ Yugi said. Yami nodded.

"Yes, I believe they have-" Yami was cut of by an incredibly annoying voice.

"Yami-kun!" a girl yelled as she ran towards them. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Yami made a sickened sound and jumped a little at the voice. Yugi noticed and took the conclusion that Yami didn't want her near him, and honestly Yugi didn't want it either. He took a defending position and started growling threatening. He showed his sharp fangs and claws. Anzu stopped dead in her tracks. The small symbol on Yugi's forehead started glowing. Yugi glared at her daring her to come closer.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked as he and the others arrived together with two other males.

"Yami-kun, what's that thing? And why is it doing that towards me?" Anzu asked. Yami shrugged, but silently he thanked Yugi.

'He must've felt my distress with her' he said to himself. Anzu made a move to come closer to Yami, but as she reached out her hand, Yugi jumped and bit her. She screeched and made her best to get him away, Yugi just let go and landed elegantly on Yami's shoulder. Yami raised an eyebrow impressed by Yugi's sudden move.

"Yami-kun, why aren't you stopping it?" she cried pitifully. Yami just looked at her, his eyes darkening.

"'Cuz I don't want to, you foolish little girl. Ever since we met, you've done noting then following me everywhere, and trying to make me fall for you" he replied coldly. Yugi looked at Yami, his body language showed that he was worried about Yami's sudden change of character. Yugi made the first thing in his mind, he 'kissed' Yami on the mouth. Everyone gasped, okay everyone that knew that Yugi was Yugi (A/N (confusing myself)). Yami's eyed widened.

"Well, Yugi's a little protective of Yami as you can see, but it's only normal for the race he is of to be that towards his master" Yoh said, well he lied, but it was better then telling the truth at the moment. Yugi snorted and turned his head away.

/Is not/ he said directing his thoughts to both Yami and Yoh. Yami began to smirk and Yoh smiled gently.

"I know" he said back to Yugi, leaving everyone confused.

"Anzu, you'd better go to the hospital, checking that" Ryou said softly. Anzu nodded and went back to her car. As soon as she left the others began to talk with Kaiba and Jou about Yugi. Kaiba being the no believer he is, claimed that everything they told them were lies. That was until Yugi talked to them. After some minutes of begging he gave in.

"Alright, I'll send for a limo and then we'll go the airport, and takes my jet to Egypt" he said, sighing. Jou hugged him, kissing him endlessly. Yami noticed that Yugi and Yoh looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, even if we get to Egypt, we have no idea if we'll be safe from Rau and his family. We might need more help, if we want to get there and back here alive"

/I agree with Yoh. My mother and stepfather aren't going to let me go that easy. If I know them right they'll send puppets or even worse things after us…/ Yugi said, his ears lay down to the sides.

"What could they possibly do?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up at him.

/They've relatives in Egypt, they can follow us and kill us or make my darkness to move on…Even if I seriously doubt that they'd be able to do that…They could make sure that you'd never get back alive and get me/

"You'll have to have faith in us, Yugi. Together we'll finish this once and for all"

"I'll send Amidamaru to get three of my friends. They'd be happy to help us. BTW a small warning to you, Ryou and Malik, one of them might think you're girls" Yoh said smiling. Bakura and Marik pulled their respective lovers close, giving a silent promise to kill whoever tried to take their lovers away from them.

TBC

Well that's it for today

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter finished when this one is published, if not you'll just have to wait patiently

Plz read and review


	6. Chapter 5

Hi

The computer shut down and deleted this chapter so I had to

Rewrite it…

From the 4th to around the 20th of August I won't be able to update as much

My summer break starts at the 5th and I won't have the internet available as often

Thank you everyone for the reviews

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not owe YuGiOh or Shaman King

Chapter 5 Pharaoh 

Yami sat on a log, waiting impatiently on Yoh's friends to come. Yugi had curled up in his lap a long time ago, and nuzzled him frequently.

//How much longer do we have to wait?// Yami asked. Yugi looked up at him.

/I don't know…Amidamaru have to find the three of them first, and then they have to get here. Consider that they aren't at the same place, so it'll take him awhile to find them, even if he's a ghost/ Yugi replied, yawning. He jumped down and stretched his tired limbs. /We'll know when they come here/

//We might do so, but I still wish they'd hurry it up// Yami said. Yugi looked up at him.

/Do not worry, Yami. As soon as they arrive we'll be off to Egypt/ Yugi said hopefully. Yami nodded and stood up. Yugi started to walk towards the others. /Let's enjoy the weather in the meanwhile, I haven't been outside before I ran away, so I really enjoy this/ Yugi then noticed a butterfly, and began to jump after it. Yami laughed, being very amused by his actions.

//You're very optimistic, little one. It's hard to believe that you've been through so many hardships//

/Well, I can't really hate anyone. Besides the past is in the past, I can't change it even if I'd want to. My hardships and sorrows formed me into who I am today/ Yugi replied, while still chasing the butterfly.

//You can say that again, little one. I might not know how it is to have an abusive mother, but I know how it feels to lose someone. My parents died when I were five years old. I've lived with Grandpa since then. I still miss them, even if it's hard for me to remember them very well// Yami explained. Yugi had stopped and now he sat with his ears laid back and looking sadly up at him.

/I'm sorry…/ he said. Yami smiled and bent down to take him into his arms. Yugi snuggled into his chest, as an attempt to comfort.

//It's alright, I'm not grieving anymore. I know they're in a better place// Yami said. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes. Yugi looked with wide eyes, ready to make a move if they're in danger. Then a boy and a man emerged.

The boy had blue and black hair and long sleeved, cream colored sweater, and shorts. He had a snow board on his back. The man had a white suit, with a purple shirt. His hair was black and he had black beard. He had a tree katana in his hands.

Yami took a step back and his body language became very defensive. Yugi looked back and forth between the two strangers.

"Hi, you haven't seen a boy and a girl around here do you?" the blue haired boy asked. Yami raised an eye brow.

"Well, that depends if you were sent here by someone or not" he replied coldly. Yugi nuzzled him. Yami turned his gaze down at him.

/I think they're Yoh's friends. The blue one has a Koropokkur as spirit. They never go with evil humans/ Yami nodded and looked at them again.

"The little one is right. You are Yoh's friends, right?" Yami asked. They nodded. Yami turned on his heels. "Then follow me" He took them to the others and went over to Yoh. "Two of your friends' just arrived" Yoh looked aver and smiled widely.

"Horohoro and Ryu, it's been awhile since I saw you" he greeted. Horohoro laughed together with Ryu and Yoh. Anna rolled her eyes. When they finally calmed down, Yami thought it was about time to get serious.

"Where's the third of you?" he asked. They looked at him.

"You mean Ren? He'd be here soon. I'm sure Amidamaru's found him by now" Horohoro replied. Yami turned his eyes towards the road. He had this strange feeling that something was about to happen. Yugi looked there as well, tilting his head.

/What are you looking at?/ Yugi asked. Yami glanced down at his. He shook his head.

//Nothing... I just...//

/Go on/

//I just have this weird feeling// Yami explained. //Like someting's going to happen//

/I know what you mean. I feel it as well. You could call it a sixth sense/ Yugi said. Yami nodded. Yugi nuzzled him. /But let's not worry about it now, if there's someting coming, we'll take care of it when it appear. I'm sure my mother's sent something else, that's nearby right now/

Yami sat down, and Yugi sat comfortably in his knee. Both kept their eyes and ears alert for any sign of intruders. Yoh looked at them, as well as Anna. Horohoro and Ryu introduced themselves to Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik, which ended with Bakura almost killing Ryu, as he flirted with Ryou, thinking he was a girl. Marik and Malik had to hold him back, with Ryou trying to calm his boyfriend down.

Then Yugi and Yami heard something. Then Amidamaru and a boy came on the road. The boy had a kwan dao in his hand, and a suitcase in the other. Yugi's eyes widened as both he and Yami noticed something red on the kwan dao.

"So it's here you are" he said. Yoh turned his head towards him.

"Ren, I started to wonder if you'd got lost" Yoh said, cheering. Ren glared at him.

"Well, I would've getten here earlier, if it wasn't for some damn zombiedragon. It was nearby, and headed this way. When Amidamaru told me that it looked like the ones that you two defeated earlier, I had to stop it" Ren stated. Yugi shivered.

"Yugi?" Yami asked aloud. Yugi looked up into his eyes.

/That's one of my stepfather's dragons. Only he has zombiedragons/ Yami pulled Yugi closer as he heard it.

"Seto, could we go now?" Yami asked. Seto looked over at him, and nodded. Ren, Horohoro and Ryu looked at them.

"Go? Go where?" Horohoro asked. Yami looked at him, and he took a step back. Yami's eyes were narrowed and looked like they're glowing.

"To Egypt" he stated simply. Then he followed Kaiba, Jou, Anna and the others. Yoh smiled.

"Sorry, I guess Amidamaru forgot to tell you about the trip, huh?" he asked. Horohoro nodded. "Well, we're going to help that Spirit beast to find a Pharaoh, so we better go after the others before they leave without us" Yoh said before running after the others. Ren sighed and then he and the other two Shamans followed.

8 hours later – Egypt, Cairo

When Kaiba's private jet landed, they went out into the burning sun. Yami had changed into more suitable pants, jeans shorts. Marik, Malik and Bakura had changed into traditional Egyptian clothings, as they had grown up there. As they stepped into the airport, Yugi's ears peerked up. He turned his head quickly towards the right. He saw a man standing further away. Yugi's symbol glowed a little. When the man began to walk away, Yugi jumped down from Yami's arms, and ran after. Yami and the others were od course right after him. Yugi ran until he was face to face with the man. He was Egyptian and had blue, pupiless eyes.

"I see that you've come for your darkness, little Shadow beast. I am Shadi, I'm the Pharaoh's protector" he said. Yugi nodded.

/Yes, I've come for my darkness. Could you be so kind and take us to his tomb?/ Yugi asked. Shadi looked at the others, his eys scanning them, but not even showing any sign of emotions or thoughts.

"Of course, Chosen one. I'll take you there. The Pharaoh's been waiting for you a very long time, and I doubt that he wants to wait any longer" Shadi replied. Yugi happily jumped into Yami's arms again. Shadi took them outside where two cars waited. They got inside and then they headed towards the Valley of the Kings.

After a couple of hours they found themselves at the opening of a tomb. Shadi opened a secret passage to it and they went inside, but not before closing it behind them. Yugi jumped down and took the lead, with Shadi and Yami behind him, and the others behind them. Yugi led them through traps and snakes without anyone being harmed. Yami had a strange feeling in his stomach all the time, as if he was suffocating. When they came to a door Yugi let them open it as he couldn't. Then they entered the last hidden room, and walked over a bridge. Yugi's eyes lit up and he ran towards something in the middle of the room. Then a purple light blinded them. Before them the Dark Magician stood, and glared at them. Yugi stood in front of them.

"_You've came this far. This is the first and only time in millanias someone's been this far. Who are you and what are you doing here?" _he asked.

/We're here to free my darkness, the Pharaoh. I'm Yugi, his hikari. I know you know what I'm talking about, Dark Magician/ Yugi said. The mage looked at him, his eyes softened.

"_You remind of the Pharaoh when he was younger. Of course I know what you're talking about, hikari no Pharaoh. I'm sad to say that the Pharaoh's not here anymore"_

/WHAT?!/ Yugi screamed. The mage flinced, together with everyone else. Yami was the only one who didn't look shocked.

"_Well, I hadn't finished. He's here, but yet he isn't"_ Yugi looked at him.

/Is this a riddle?/ he asked. The mage sniggered.

"_No, I'm just tellign you that the Pharaoh's soul isn't here anymore, but the living is here"_He said, looking over at Yami. Yami looked back. _"You remember, don't you?" _

"What is he talking about, Pharaoh?" Marik asked. Everyone looked at him. Yami clenched his teeth.

"You don't know how right you are when you're calling me that Marik..." he replied. A black light blinded everyone and in the next moment Yami's clothes, hair and skin had changed. He had a white linen shirt and top, with a blue cloth. He had a gold belt and lots of gold jewlery, such as earrings, bracelets, necklace, and crown. His skin was tanned and his hair was more wilder. Yugi's eyes bulged out. Yami sighed. "I'm Pharaoh Atemu Yami, but I'm also the Dark Spirit beast"

TBC

That's all for this time

I made this chapter a little longer

To make up the not so often updating during this summer ;-;

Plz read and review


	7. Chapter 6

Hiya:3

Back with the new chapter of this fic w

I thank you all for being so patient

I also want to thank you all for the reviews

I don't have much more to say, so let the story begin.

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not owe YuGiOh! or Shaman King, but I do owe the idea to this fic and my spirit beast creation **

**"**Talking"

(Yami to someone)

/yugi to yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

This happened last time: Yami, Yugi and their friends travelled to Egypt. There they met Shadi, the protector of the Pharaoh. He led them to his tomb and then Yugi led them throught it. Then Dark Magician appeared and it was revealed that Yami was the Pharaoh all along...

**Chapter 6 **

Yugi stood there shocked and dumbfounded. He wasn't aware of it, but the others were as shocked as he was. Yami, no, Atemu was standing in front of them in all of his glory. His face was not showing any emotions, just as it should be with kings, or maybe he just was a cold hearted bastard. Yugi doubted that he was coldheared, but why hadn't he told them who he was from the beginning. Shadi was bowing repectfully towards Yami as well as the Dark Magician.

_"My Pharaoh, you have returned just as _ _Isis__ foresaw three thousand years ago" _Dark Magician said. The Pharaoh looked at him, forcing himself to draw his attention away from Yugi.

"Yes, so it seems. Isis was right yet again, my old friend. But my rule over Egypt will be no more" Atemu stated. Dark Magician looked at him with a puzzled expression.

_"I'm affraid that I don't understand, my Pharaoh"_ Dark Magician said, lowering his head.

"The time of the Pharaohs is over. I'm just a 'normal' person now" Atemu said.

_"If you call being a Spirit Beast and the most powerful Shadow mage there is normal, then yes" _Dark Magician said sarcastically. Atemu just replied with a shrug. Ren had by this time had enough. He and Anna hadn't been as shocked as the others of some reason. His eyes were narrowed and he walked up to stand right in front of Atemu. Atemu looked at him with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Is there something I can do for you, Ren?" he asked. Everyone else was now back to normal, or almost.

"Why did you take us on this meaninless trip? You were this Pharaoh all along, so why didn't you just tell us?" Ren's voice was colder then normal and his body was shacking in anger.

"Don't talk like that to the great Pharaoh Atemu!" Shadi and Dark Magician said in unision. Atemu chuckled at it, if he didn't know that they were two persons, he'd guessed that they were the same person.

"It's okay, Mahaado, Shadi. They deserve to know the truth" he then turned to face all of them; he looked down into Yugi's eyes. "Yami and I am the same person. The great goddess Isis took my soul to a pregnant woman's child when it was time for me. She knew that my soul mate soon would be born. I had no idea who I was until I returned here to get my memory back. You could say that my soul was split in two pieces, my past and my present"

/So you didn't remember?/ Yugi asked sadly. Atemu shook his head. He kneeled down and took Yugi into his arms. Yugi nuzzled his chest and emitted sad sounds.

//I am truly sorry about this, hikari no tenshi// he said, nuzzling Yugi back. As the two of them had their private chat, the others were looking at them. Bakura, Marik, Seto and their lovers were confused about all of it.

"What's up with Yami? I dun get any of dis" Jou said clutching his head. Seto's eyes softened and hold a tender and caring look. Ryou tilted his head slightly, and gave Bakura a cute confused look.

"So what's going to happen now?" he asked. Bakura shook his head.

"I don't know, love. I don't think Yami's different from before, and I doubt that he'll disappear" Bakura replied, staring at the Dark Magician. "What I want to know is how Dark Magician is here" A chuckle interrupted everyone in their thoughts and talking. Atemu stood there sniggering; even Yugi gave off small almost giggling sounds.

"I will continue where I was in my present life, but first of all I'll free Yugi from his family problems. As for how Dark Magician is here...Well let's just say that Duel monster or Magic and Wizards if you like, are based on the Ancient Shadow Games. The creatures are real, and lives in the Shadow Realm"

"But Pegasus created it" Seto stated. Atemu shook his head.

"No, he only recreated it" he replied. "However his version is safer then the original. Back in the ancient, people were sent to the Shadow Realm if he or she lost. I never lost, but I've been there"

"How could you do that?" Malik asked. "My family has been told that only very powerful souls can enter and exit it alive" Atemu smirked, his eyes closed.

"I'm a Spirit Beast and was the Pharaoh. My power was limitless, however...I had to keep things from my people" his voice was sad, and full of pain. "Like my second nature…" he laughed sadly. Ren's face was hard for anyone to read.

"So how were you able to hide it?" Yoh asked. Atemu closed his eyes and smiled gently.

"I locked myself into my room or went to the Shadow Realm, when I had to change. That used to be twice or three days a week. I only change during nights, as it's less chance to get caught then, I only changed during days when I visited my adoptive mother" Yugi looked up.

/What? There are others?/ Yugi asked curiously. Atemu shook his head with his eyes closed, giving him a sad expression.

//I'm afraid not. She died just a month before me…// Yugi lowered his head. //It's okay, don't be sad, she died happy//

"How do you plan to help Yugi? You must have some idea, right?" Yoh asked. Atemu went over to a wall covered with hieroglyphs and put his hand on it. The tomb shook a little as a hidden door opened. Atemu walked through it, with Yugi still in his arms. The others watched as they disappeared in the darkness.

"Should we follow them? I mean we can't leave them alone. We don't know what there's in this tomb" Malik stated. Ryou shook his head.

"I don't think we should, Malik. This is something they have to do on their own" he explained.

"But, ya can't mean dat, Ryou! Yami might need us!" Jou yelled at him. Mahaado moved to block the doorway.

_"He is right. This is only for the Pharaoh and his little light. The door will close until they're finished" _ As he said that, the door closed.

"I'm hungry!!!!!"

"You're always hungry, pup, but you're right. We've been waiting for them for hours. If I'd known it would take this much time, I'd go back to the hotel a long time ago" Seto said. Some of the others had fallen asleep; Mahaado had been in the same position during the whole time, except that he moved around sometimes to look at the door.

Then suddenly the hieroglyphs on the door glowed, causing everyone to shield their eyes. The door opened and two shadows could be seen. Two very identical teens walked out into the room holding hands. Yugi smiled happily, so did Atemu.

"Sorry you had to wait" Yugi said. Ren snorted and moved to exit the room, not wanting to waste anymore time there. "It took much longer then we thought it would"

"Yes, we got distracted for awhile" Atemu said. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Then a dark blue and black light surrounded Atemu. When the light died away a midnight black and golden spirit beast sat there. In it's forehead the Eye of Ra could be seen. It's blood red eyes glowed in the tomb. Everyone stared at it.

"Ehm, Yami?" Jou asked. The creature looked up at him, it's eyes questioning. "Are ya alright?"

(Yes, I'm fine) a sigh could be heard in everyone's heads (I think I used too much energy, I'll be alright after I've had some rest) Yugi smiled and returned to his beast form as well. He nuzzled Yami lovingly, while Atemu/Yami cleaned the smaller one. Suddenly Atemu's head jerked up. (Can you feel it, Mahaado?)

_"Yes, an evil aura is about to enter the tomb" _ he growled. Atemu nodded. _"What do you propose we do?" _

(First I want to know what it is, after I'll decide what to do with it) Atemu closed his eyes and concentrated. The symbol on his forehead glowed, and his mind took him through the tomb to the intruder. Atemu smirked and opened his eyes. Yugi looked up at him. //Now I know what to do. Come with me, beloved// Yugi blushed as he nodded and followed him.

/What are we going to do?/ Yugi asked.

//First we'll have to make the intruder follow us outside, then I'll take care of the rest, okay?// Yugi nodded, deciding that it was best to agree with him. As they got closer to the opening of the tomb, Atemu started to make sounds to catch the intruder's attention, which he got. They ran outside and stopped. Yugi stood at Atemu's side, looking at the intruder.

/That's my stepfather's brother. He's a hunter and assassin. He kills Shamans and steals their ghosts for money/ Yugi hissed, Atemu could feel the hate from their link. He smirked, who could ever have thought that someone so innocent could have such feelings.

"My brother told me to look after one Spirit Beast and here I have two of them. It must be my lucky day" the man cackled.

(I don't think so, human. Your life ends here, but then again maybe I should let you go as a warning to others) he paused and his ears twitched. (On second thought it's better to finish you off here) He began to chant in a language long since forgotten and a roar caused shivers to run down everyone's spines. A giant red dragon with two mouths and glowing red eyes, appeared from the dark sky, lightning's raining down around it. The man's whole body shook in fear. (Osiris, attack! May he never set foot on this planet again)

TBC

This was all for today, folks.

I hope it's better then I think

It didn't contain much action, more explaining

Plz read and review


	8. Chapter 7

Me: (rocks back and forth) I'm a bad author…. I'm a bad author…

Ryou: Hi since A.YamiYugi is ehm, a little occupied at the moment I'll say what she wanted to say to all of you readers.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOR READING THIS FIC

I think that's all she wanted me to say….Oh right there's one more thing.

SHE'S VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 2 MONTHS

_**Disclaimer**_: I, A.YamiYugi, do not owe YGO or Shaman King

"Talking"

(Yami to ???)

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

Chapter 7 Embarrassing moments

Yugi watched stunned as the giant red dragon devoured the man former known as a feared assassin. The dragon gave off a roar of victory and bowed to Atemu before disappearing.

/wow, that was…. Amazing…What, or rather who was that dragon?/ Yugi asked, still a bit stunned.

//Osiris, the ruler of the sky. He was one of my people's protectors in Ancient times, sadly my people are not like they used to be and Osiris has been forgotten together with the other two god creatures// Atemu replied, nuzzling Yugi lovingly.

/There's more of them?/

//Yes, Ra and Obelisk…Then there's more creature's in the Shadow Realm. But that's for another time; we better go get the others and then get out of this place. We need some sleep and then we should start hunt the hunters. In other words we go after your mother and stepfather// he said, before going into the tomb again. Yugi just sat there, before running after him.

/Hey, wait for me!/ Yugi called after him, earning a snigger from Atemu.

"About time you came back. What happened?" Ryou asked. Atemu and Yugi looked at each other before looking at him.

//oh nothing, just feeding a friend// Atemu replied, causing everyone to look questioning at them.

/Let's go back to the city. We need some rest and food, before we go back to Japan/ Yugi said softly. The Dark Magician looked at his master, before starting to disappear.

//Mahaado?//

"_My Pharaoh, I'll go back to the Shadow Realm and train. Mana needs to start her training again as well. She's had the last 3000 years to train on her own, and I doubt that she's done everything I told her to do" _The Dark Magician said scowling. Atemu chuckled inside their minds.

//Yes, that would be just like her. Don't be too hard on her, old friend// Atemu said. Mahaado smiled and disappeared. //Let's go, shall we?//

"I can't believe it! Ya mean dat all dis is Yami's?!" Jou exclaimed, looking around at the big mansion.

"That is correct. We guardians have always protected our Pharaoh's treasures and made sure to take care of a place where he could live when he returned" Shadi replied. A female about their age came towards them. "Aracia will show you to your rooms, food will be brought to you later"

"Please follow me, gentlemen" Aracia said, walking up some stairs. Atemu and Yugi went after her, jumping up the stairs, the others right behind their tails. She went from one room to the other, giving each couple a room. The last couple to get a room was Atemu and Yugi. "I'm sorry to give you your room last, but it's on the top floor"

//It's okay, we're not in a hurry. We're grateful that you wanted to take us to our rooms// Atemu said kindly. Aracia smiled.

"It's no problem at all, my lord. We're just happy that you finally have returned to us. It's an honour serving you, great Pharaoh" she said opening the door to their chambers. Atemu and Yugi went inside. It was a large room, with Egyptian styled bed, furniture and statues. It had its own bath room with a large bath tube.

/wow, this is unbelievable. It looks like it's taken right out from a fairy tale/ Yugi stated in awe.

//It looks like my room in the old times. Grandpa would love it// Atemu sniggered, the memories of his both lives showing up.

"What would you like to eat? I'll bring you some food since it's late, and then you can be alone for the night" Aracia asked.

//Bring us some fruit and chicken. To drink we'll have water and milk// Atemu replied, jumping up in the bed. Aracia bowed before exiting the room. //Come here, love//

Yugi ran over to the bed and jumped up to Atemu. He lay down by his side, nuzzling him. //I love you, Yugi//

/Love you too/ they just lay there, nuzzling each other lovingly. Soon a knock on the door made them look up. Aracia came inside with a tray full of food for them. Yugi's eyes lit up at the sight of food, and purred happily.

"I'll take the plate and dishes tomorrow morning. I bid you good night, my lords"

//Thank you Aracia// Atemu said. Aracia just waved to them.

"Say nothing about it, Pharaoh. I like helping others. Good night" she said, closing the door after her. They ate as much their stomachs could fill and then they went back to lie on the bed.

//Are you tired love?//

/No, not really. It's been a strange day, even for me/ Yugi giggled.

//So it has. I can't really say that it's weird for me, but for me as Yami it has//

/Atemu, I feel weird…/ Yugi said squirming. Atemu blinked and sniffed at Yugi. Then he looked out through the window.

//Oh, I should've known. It's a full moon tonight…// Yugi looked worried at him. //Take it easy, love. It's nothing to worry about, just the monthly heat for us//

/WHAT?!/ Atemu winced as Yugi screamed inside his head. /Sorry/

//Don't worry about it, love. I'm all right. I'm not surprised that you've never experienced it before. It becomes this strong when there are two Spirit Beasts in the same area. We have two choices: 1we ignore it or 2 we do as our instincts tell us to do// Atemu explained casually. Yugi blushed furiously at the last statement.

/I'm not sure I can ignore it, Atemu.../ Yugi said as he pounced onto him. Atemu growled dominantly, as he took a hold on Yugi by the scruff of his neck, the smaller placed under him.

When Aracia opened the door the next morning she was met by a sight that she wasn't expecting. She blushed at the two naked boys on the bed. She closed the door silently behind her and went back to her room to calm down. 'Oh my dear Ra. I did not just see that, please dear Ra let me forget that sight' she thought blushing as hard as she had ever done.

A couple of hours later Atemu woke up just as Yugi did. They just laid there, Yugi in Atemu's arms, and Atemu with his face buried in Yugi's hair.

"What time is it?" Yugi asked, still sleepy. Atemu looked over at a clock.

"It's around noon. I wonder why Aracia hasn't taken the tray yet?" Atemu wondered. "Oh well, we better get dressed. It's time to let the world know that we're awake"

"Oh really? I thought that we were going to stay here for the rest of our lives" Yugi joked. Atemu growled playfully before picking Yugi up and taking him into the bathroom to take a bath.

Clean and dressed they went out from their room to look for the others. They found Aracia in one of the corridors. Her black hair was in a ponytail and she was dressed in a simple dress.

"Good day, Aracia" Yugi greeted. Aracia jumped, she stared wide eyed at them and placed a hand on her heart to try to calm down. "I'm sorry if I startled you"

"May I ask why you didn't take the tray this morning?" Atemu inquired, his arms around Yugi's waist. Aracia turned red in her face as he mentioned the tray.

"Uh eh, well…." She stuttered. Yugi's eyes grew wide as he realised what had happened, he too blushed into a dark red.

"Atemu, I think we should just forget about it…" Yugi said, placing a hand on his stomach. "Aracia, I'm sorry that you had to see that. It wasn't our intention to make you feel any discomfort or anything" Atemu blinked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's no problem, sire. I was just a little chocked" Aracia explained. Atemu was still in the dark.

"What?" he asked, sounding kinda cute.

TBC

Ryou: I, we, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know some of us didn't have any big part in this chapter. It was mostly Atemu, Yugi and Aracia. But we hope you liked it. (looks over at author)

Me: (still rocking back and forth)

Ryou: Let's hope she's back to her old self soon. Otherwise we'll just get a substitute for her… Plz read and review


	9. Chapter 8

Hiya

I'm really terribly sorry for not updating until now.

I've been having a hard time with someone at school and had a lot of tests to do before Christmas AND the school just got the net and computers this Friday, so I haven't been able to update

I want to thank you all for being so patient and for reviewing

Now on with the fic, shall we?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not owe YGO or Shaman King

"Talking"

(Yami to ???)

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**Chapter 8 ****…..Can't come up with a name….**

After awhile Atemu finally realized what Yugi and Aracia had been talking about. He turned red and apologized as well, even if it wasn't until a few days after the accident. Aracia had finally suppressed the memories of it, when he came, only to get them back at full force. Yugi hadn't been very happy with him after that.

"Aibou, I've said I'm sorry over thousand times already. Please forgive me" he whimpered. Yugi ignored this and continued reading some books about Egyptian history. Atemu pouted slightly, but then he got an idea. He grabbed Yugi's book and tossed it onto the bed, with the other one protesting when his book disappeared from in front of him. Yugi glared at the former Pharaoh and went over to the bed, when he was there Atemu tackled him onto t and laid over him.

"Let me go!" Yugi said, his eyes narrowed slightly. Atemu shook his head. "Atemu, stop fooling around! We don't have time for this"

"No. I won't let you go until you've forgiven me, koi" he replied back. Yugi's glare disappeared and he started to giggle, leaving Atemu perplexed.

"I forgave you the first time you apologized. I just wanted to see how long it took until you lost it" he said through his giggles. Atemu gave him a playful glare, and started tickling him. Yugi's laughs and screams of torment could be heard through the whole mansion. The door burst open to reveal Bakura, Marik and the others.

"What in the name of Ra are the two of you doing?" Bakura yelled, slightly angered by the rude disturbance. He hadm secretly, hoped to find a fight of the bloody kind, not Atemu tormenting Yugi with tickles.

"Nothing special, Bakura. Just a little punishing" Atemu replied. Yugi looked pleadingly at them, eyes speaking his message instead of his mouth, since he couldn't stop laughing.

"Yami, I think you'd stop tickling Yugi now. He can hardly breathe over there" Ryou pointed out. Atemu nodded and got of his little mate. Yugi took a few deep breaths to calm down. When he did he sent his partner a small glare.

"Anyway we thought you'd want to know that my jet's taking us home later today. It's about time we headed back home. Mokuba's at Mr. Mouto, and I can't leave him there any more. Besides it's safer back home, with my guards" Seto stated. Atemu looked up at him.

"Yes, you might be right. Yet I fear that us going back to Japan will bring more danger upon Yugi, since _**they**_ live there" he growled. Yoh and Ren looked at each other, and then Yoh looked back with a smile on his lips.

"Shouldn't be so hard to take them down. We'll just make a really good plan and then attack" Ren said. Everyone looked up and at them at this. "What?! Stop staring at me like I'm mad or something"

"Y-you want to fight them?!" Yugi stuttered. Ren nodded. "That's insane; you'll be dead before you can reach the main house!"

"We've done this before, with Ren's uncle…but that time it wasn't really planned" Yoh said, causing the others to sweat drop. "Still I'm sure that we'll make it" Yugi shook his head, disbelieving that thought.

"They have a whole bunch of undead thingies and evil spirits…How do you plan to handle all of them?" Yugi asked his eyes fearful and desperate. He felt a hand under his chin and looked up into Atemu's loving eyes.

"Leave that to me, biaw nfr (1) koi" Atemu replied with a smirk.

"Osiris?" Yugi asked, leaving almost everyone in confusion. Atemu's smirk stayed in it's place, as he nodded.

"Yes, Osiris and a few others" he answered. The door flew open completely at this. Everybody jumped, as Shadi and Aracia entered the former looking kinda disturbed and the later worried.

"My Pharaoh, you can't mean you're going to send the Shadow Creatures onto them. There won't be anything left of them after that!" Shadi said staring at Atemu with his hazy blue eyes. Atemu shrugged it of, ignoring him completely.

"Sire, if you don't mind me asking… How will you take down the spirits? Are there even a creature in the Shadow Realm that can take it down?" Aracia asked. Atemu looked up at this.

"I have a few tricks and some of the creatures can as you say 'take down' those spirits. They have before" he stated, walking over to the window, looking rather sad. Yugi noticed immediately and went over.

"Atemu?" he asked softly, his voice was full of worry. Atemu looked down at his little mate, tears running freely down his cheeks.

"She – my old guardian was killed by them. She was protecting me when they killed her, then my father…just because of something my cursed uncle did" he whispered, so that only Yugi could hear him. Yugi's face was a mix of horror, sympathy and worry. He gave Aracia a look and watched as she shooed the others out of the room.

It took a few hours until they came out from the room and by then the others were ready to go to the closest air port. What surprised them most was a pair of suitcases at the front door.

"Who are those belonging to?" Yugi asked. Everybody shrugged and said that they had no idea.

"They're mine, sire" Aracia replied from the staircase. "Master Shadi ordered me to go with you in case you needed my help"

"How can you help? You're just a little girl" Anna said. Aracia glared at her slightly.

"I've studied the ancient priests' texts and teachings, besides that Master Shadi have taught me a few things as well. I know very well how to send spirits into the afterlife or the mouth of Ammut" she replied, feeling a little insulted. To try to prevent a catfight Aracia sat in a different car then Anna, when they're driven to the airport.

They said 'goodbye' to Shadi and entered Kaiba's private jet. As they took of Yugi came to think of something.

"Didn't you say that one of your Priest's name was Shada a while ago, Atemu?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Yes…?" Was his short, questioning reply.

"Didn't he have a son named Shadi? Or is it just me imagining things?"

"Now that you mention it, it's a weird coincidence isn't it?" Atemu said. Yugi nodded and looked over at Aracia as she giggled.

"By now you should know that there's nothing as a coincidence when it is about your wellbeing, my lord. Shadi's been hanging around since his body was killed, since no one was around, and he had been put under the duty to protect your tomb by your cousin. Since he's that old he can easily get solid whenever he wants to"

"I see…"

"I have another question…" Aracia said looking at Atemu. " How are you going to explain your sudden tan to your grandfather?" Atemu just smiled.

"Who said, that I couldn't change back into ´Yami's´ appearance?" he said, as he suddenly had paler skin and wore black leather pants, a black tank top, a neck belt and a pair of cuffs. Aracia jumped a bit startled.

TBC

I know it's a little short but I gotta go to bed and I promise to try and update ASAP

Plz read and review


	10. Important note!

Hi everyone

I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like ages

But I have lots of things in school that I have to do and finish right now

And I feel a lot of pressure, so please be patient.

I WILL update as soon as I can.

I haven't abandoned my fics at all

It's just that school work comes first right now

I hope you all understand, if not I'm sorry

Love

A.YamiYugi

080208


	11. Chapter 9

I'm terribly sorry for the very, very long wait T^T

I haven't had the time or inspiration to write anything and I blame this on school!

I graduated in June, and are currently studying to become a pet nurse. Even so I'll do my best to continue to write on my fics, no matter the writers block.

I'm so grateful for everyone that reads this fic, for the reviews and the patience.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Ygo or Shaman King I apologize for grammatic errors and other disturbances and hope you'll enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 9 **

"I hate you" Atemu looked at Aracia startled by her sudden statement. "You could've told me that you could change your appearance when you wanted. It would've spared me a whole lot of worry..." she pouted. Atemu chuckled warmly as he crossed his legs.

"Sorry, but I just remembered it. I don't know everything I can and can't do at the moment, my memory is still somewhat hazy and since I am how I am there's somethings that just come naturaly when I need to know about it" Atemu explained as he closed his eyes and smirked at the still pouting Aracia.

"That barely even made any sense! I'm giving up on understanding ancient spirits in teenage bodies!" she said as she stomped outside, but not before grabbing her suitcases. She sent Atemu a last glare and walked outside the door. Bakura and Marik watched her leave with amusement clearly shown on their faces. Malik just sweat dropped and Shadi just sighed.

"That was different... I don't even think Mana or Isis did that in the past" Atemu said while stifling a laugh. Yugi pinched his side, while giving him a small glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

"That wasn't very nice, Atemu. You should apologize to her. Even if it wasn't intentionally, she was upset by what you did" Yugi said softly, looking towards they last saw the female. Atemu looked at his little mate and smiled lovingly.

"You are correct, my little hikari. I shall apologize to Aracia, it wasn't very nice to make her worry or to confuse her like that" and with that Atemu stood up and walked outside to find Aracia, suspecting that she was downstairs by the car. Just as suspected he found her not only by the car, but inside it, sitting on one of the seats. She sent him a small glare, then "huffed" and turned her nose up. Atemu sighed feeling a little frustrated, really she was just as immature as Mana sometimes, but then again Mana was never upset with him.

For a while they stayed where they where, both silent. Until Aracia finally broke the silence, although slightly reluctantly.

"What do you want, Pharaoh?"

"I merely wanted to apoligize for earlier. It wasn't my intention to upset you or make you worry. I can't understand everything myself yet, so I do not require or expect that you or the others do. This will take time to adapt to. Even so for me since I have the memories of two lives, it makes it even more confusing and will take time to sort out entirely" Atemu explained to her. Aracia finally looked at him, this time in confusion and slightly in amusement.

"You didn't have to apologize, my Pharaoh. It should be me that should apologize for reacting like that. I guess my temper gets the best of me sometimes..." she muttered. Atemu chuckled slightly at that.

"Well, I guess we're both to blame then. So let's call it even. Actually I wondered if you can any Japanese? It would be rather...how do I put this in the right way? Eumh, unconventional to go to a country when you can't speak the language?" Atemu asked curiously, yet with hints of worry, since he didn't want the female to get angry again. Aracia merely smiled at his actions, a soft small smile, but a smile never the less.

"My Lord, I have taught myself a bit of Japanese during your stay here and I'm positive that I can use my English as well. If not I'll have you guys to translate for me" she stated with a feral grin, causing the Pharaoh to take a step back.

"Ehe sure, whatever you say..."

"Good" she said happily and thus ended the conversation. Atemu sent her a few nervous glances before going inside to get the others...

A few hours later...,

The whole gang walked out of the Domino air port. Aracia looked around curiously, never being out of Egypt made her very interested in everything and everyone. She's even stopped to inspect an Akita inu that was inside the air port, much to the others embarrassment. Atemu went to call his grandfather and tell him that he'd been away on a trip for awhile. Then they all went to a limo that waited right outside the air port, and when everyone were seated Kaiba told the driver to take them to his mansion.

"So where exactly are they hiding?" Yoh asked suddenly. Yugi looked at him, yet again in his beast form, with tired eyes.

"They have a small island north of Wakkanai. (A/N the island I've merely made up, but Wakkanai is a real city in Japan) It isn't on any map, of that I'm sure, since its a secret place, and only the ones with furioku can sense and reach it" Yugi explained. "But since I know where it is already I'll lead you there. It shouldn't take too long for us to reach it"

"So what do we need to know about the place? Traps? Guards?" Bakura asked with a wide grin, excitement twinkling in his eyes. Marik had sadistic grin and his eyes glazed over in insane glee. Atemu and the others sweat dropped at this, while Ryou and Malik merely sighed, all to used by their boyfriends antics.

"Well, as far as I know they shouldn't have any traps, they didn't when I escaped anyway... Guards on the other hand they have, and they aren't pleasant at all. I don't know how many they have but its around 90 or so, not counting the personal ones that they have with them at all times." Yugi explained as good as he could, since he wasn't too sure about the amount of dead that guarded the place.

"Oh well, then it shouldn't be that much of a problem to get past them. After all there was more when we were rescuing Ren from his uncle." Yoh stated, causing Ren to blush slightly at the reminder. Bakura and Marikn started to cackle evilly. They were going to have so much fun. Although the cackling duo got a few worried glances towards them.

"What?" Bakura asked when he noticed the glances. They merrily shook their heads in disbelief.

"Never mind, Bakura" Ryou said placing his hand on his boyfriends hand.

"My jet will take you to Wakkanai tomorrow morning, then hire some boat that can take you to that island. I can't come with you, I have a meeting and I need to stay with Mokuba. I don't want to leave him alone in case we're being targeted as well" Kaiba said.

"I understand. Thank you Seto, I do understand your concern about your younger brother. I doubt that those bastards would care if they hurt a child after all. Do as your heart tells you and protect your brother. We'll be fine on our own, besides if we were to many it would be harder to keep out of sight." Atemu said, his eyes looking straight into Kaiba's.

"My Pharaoh, perhaps we should rest so that we are ready for the morning?" Aracia suggested. Atemu turned his gaze towards her and nodded.

* I just hope that tomorrow won't have any sacrifices * Yugi thought/prayed as they headed to bed.

Tbc

Well I hope you liked it a bit at least. Not much action in this chapter

I'm afraid. I've found my imagination running low when its about YGO lately, but I

do my best to write and update my fics


End file.
